1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a readily connectable and directly soldered multiwire electric conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the majority of applications, electric conductors are connected to appliances, electric components or to other electric conductors. In connecting operations, an electric conductor is often cut to the required length and its ends are bared and inserted in connectors or connecting lugs, or alternatively soldered to their connecting points.
In the case of a single-wire conductor, these operations are usually performed without difficulty since its conducting core is relatively rigid.
When a multiwire conductor is used, its conducting core formed of elementary wires assembled together in one or a plurality of strands is relatively flexible. Moreover, in the cut and bared ends of said conductor, the elementary wires of the strands become loose and spread out or are ready to spread out under the slightest mechanical impact.
The operation which involves insertion of these ends in connectors or connecting lugs or the operation which consists in soldering or brazing these ends to the connecting points becomes a difficult procedure.
This difficulty proves to be even more serious when it is necessary to perform operations in which the conductor is connected by means of automatic machines.
Multiwire electric conductors which are readily connectable and can be directly soldered or brazed have not been available up to the present time.
In the case of certain known types of multiwire conductors, the bared or tinned elementary wires are maintained in the assembled state by means of tin or a fusible metal alloy or a plastic material. If the ends of the conductors are bared, their elementary wires do not spread or open-out. Multiwire conductors of this type are in fact readily connectable. However, at the time of soldering or brazing to their connecting points, these known multiwire conductors require an addition of soldering flux and in most instances an addition of solder. In consequence, these known types of multiwire conductors cannot be directly soldered or brazed.